Stupid Mistakes 2: Revenge
by Adiji-Sensei
Summary: Sequel to Stupid Mistakes. I recommend you read that first. The remaining Turks set out for revenge on Rude, after what he did to Reno. I do not like long summaries lol. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, but I do own the Stupid Mistakes plot line and sequel.

A/N: I was inspired to do a sequel to Stupid Mistakes. To fully undersand this story then you need to read Stupid Mistakes first. I am not going to say it is vital, but it is not my fault if you end up confused lol.

Anyway, I hope for the chapters in this to be quite long. This is dedicated to my loyal readers, and to my silent readers, who stuck by me through the struggles and the triumphs of Stupid Mistakes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Memories Are All I Have

Midgar had not seen a storm like this for a while, it was the middle of the afternoon, but there was darkness all over the city. The sky was nothing but a thick blanket of black clouds, and all the street lights were on. Anybody would think it was the middle of the night if they had no clocks nearby.

The rain poured down heavily, and lightening lit up the sky. People were running for cover, seeking any kind of shelter that they could, away from the storm. Some of the sectors had started flooding, and that was knocking out the power and making it dangerous to travel outside. With the power out, this put strain on the Shinra Electric Power Company.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Shinra building, the phones were ringing off the hook. It was their responsibility to supply the people of Midgar with electricity, but the storm was knocking out the power. Even the lights in the Shinra building were flickering. This was one of the most ferocious storms the city had ever seen. Even the phones in the Turk offices were ringing, but there was nothing they could do. Sure, the Turks could do a lot of things, but playing the part of an electrician was something that was completely lost on them.

The blonde Turk, Elena, had just got off of the phone. It was another person in Sector 4, complaining about their power being knocked out. There was nothing she could do, and no way was she going out of the building. Elena hated storms, with a passion. Her uncle had been killed in a storm, he had been driving, when a bolt of lightening knocked down a tree. Her uncle did not have enough time to avoid it, and his car was crushed.

She let a shudder run through her body, and did not dare to look out of the window. The Turk offices were high up in the building, and the fact that she was near the storm clouds did not dispel her fear.

Elena looked at the huge piles of paper on her desk. They were all Turk applications, as her and Tseng were the only ones left. Reno had been murdered, and Rude was on the run. The blonde remembered finding the redhead's body in the office, it was horrible. Everybody knew that Rude had done it, and had run away.

Elena hated Rude now, he had been like a brother once, but once he killed Reno, well, she developed a deep hatred for him. Her boss, Tseng, had noticed this, and ended up trying to keep her on task. The Wutain knew she wanted revenge, but he firmly believed that they would have their chance to make Rude meet the same fate as Reno.

Things were much harder to accomplish in the Turk offices now that there were only two Turks left. Missions always used to be carried out in pairs, but now some grunts from SOLDIER were also required to go on missions with Tseng and Elena. The remaining Turks hated it, but it had to be done. One Turk had to remain behind while the other went out with a team of SOLDIERs to deal with a mission. They couldn't leave the president unguarded.

Elena looked out of the window, the storm still raging. It was too quiet in her office, and soon she found herself getting lost in her memories.

_FLASHBACK_

_The storm was still ripping through Midgar, and Elena hated it. It had been bashing the city for hours now, and it was showing no sign of letting up. Storm clouds stretched as far as the eye could see, so it still had a long way to go. Elena was trying to get on with some paperwork, anything to take her mind off of the events that were going on outside. The lights flickered occasionally, and if Shinra has a power cut, so did the city. The emergency generator was still broken, so the whole city would be cast into darkness until the storm passed._

_As another rumble of thunder was heard, Elena shuddered. There was nobody in the office with her, and that made her hate it even more. Even though Reno annoyed her to no end, she wouldn't have minded if he was in the room with her, as at least she wouldn't be alone then._

_Shaking her head, she once again engrossed herself in the task before her, before a bolt of lightening struck nearby and all the lights went out. After the rumble of thunder, and once she had realised what had happened, the female Turk let out a loud scream. However, she stopped screaming when she heard something going on outside her office._

"_OW, who put that chair the--OW BUGGER IT!"_

_Elena raised a curious eyebrow as the curses continued. She sat abc in her chair a little as the door was thrown open, just as lightening lit up the room. She let out a piercing scream as she could not tell who the person in her doorway was._

"_Chill out! Damn, it's only me Laney. Sheesh, a guy comes to see if you are alright and you try and burst his eardrums." the figure said, and Elena immediately relaxed._

"_Reno, you scared the hell out of me, and yes, I am ok. I just hate storms." she said, rubbing her arms as if she was cold. Reno flicked his lighter into life to give out a small bit of light._

"_Oh, well if that's all, I will be leaving to make sure my source of light and warmth is still burning. Rude won't want to be keeping an eye on it for much longer." the redhead said as he began to walk out of the room._

'_No Reno, don't leave me in here on my own' the blonde thought, but she did not want to call out. He was always calling her a rookie, and she did not want to seem weak. That didn't stop her though._

"_Reno, please...can you stay until the storm goes?" she asked timidly, not wanting to look up at him. She focused on what she could see of her hands, and heard as her colleague sighed._

"_Alright...but if Rude calls then I have to go back. He needs to keep the paperwork bonfire burning--OOPS!"_

_Elena sighed, she had pretty much figured out that Reno was burning paperwork. He always did it, especially in winter. That was when somebody was posted outside of his office with a fire extinguisher all day._

"_I won't tell Tseng, it is a source of light, after all." She saw the redhead grin in the small amount of light from his lighter._

"_Thanks Laney." he told her as they began to think of ways to keep occupied until the storm ended._

_END FLASHBACK_

Elena smiled fondly at the memory. He and Reno had grown closer that night, and agreed to stop winding each other up. She had seen another side of the readhead that night, and realised that he could be a really nice guy when he wanted to be. She was jolted out of her memories when Tseng walked in.

"I thought I would come in here and keep you company, I know how much you hate storms." he said, and Elena just nodded. Tseng wondered what she was thinking about all the time, though he did not ask. The Wutain figured that she would say if she wanted to talk about her thoughts. He did not like to intrude, so he just stood by for when the blonde was ready.

"Thank you, sorry, I was just thinking about the last time we had a storm like this. Reno and I grew so much closer that day..." she said softly, and willed the tears to stay back. Sure, he annoyed her at times, but Reno was always there whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"We'll find Rude, and we will make him pay. Don't worry about it, I'm sure Rufus wouldn't mind if we shot him on sight." Tseng told her, but did not allow himself to get angry. He wanted to know where the bald man was, as did the president. Elena smiled, she dearly wanted revenge, and she was going to get it.

Not long after they had started the conversation, the storm clouds finally let up and the first rays of sunshine began to shine upon Midgar. Elena was pleased about that, the power had stayed on this time. She was just about to get on with some work, when Tseng's voice made her look up.

"I am going to Reno's grave later, did you want to come?" he asked her, and she nodded, telling him silently that she would love to. She could not speak of the graveyard yet, it filled her with too much sorrow. Maybe they would be able to think of some ideas while she was there, but first, all these applications needed to be sorted out. For once, Elena couldn't wait until the end of her shift.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, here is the first chapter of the sequel. I hope you guys like it, so please read and review! A little note about What's Your Problem? Been having a bit of trouble with it, but pleae bear with me, most of my time has been occupied with college, ferrets, and this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own FFVII, I only own this plotline and the original Stupid Mistakes plotline.

A/N: Whoa, I was hoping for more reviewers lol. I don't update that much if I don't think people are liking my story.

Also, I am going to need a lot of Turk hopefuls, so if you want to be one, then say so in your review...but the two Turks who get the job will be chosen at random (this is where I get bombarded with Turk hopefuls lol, so I could have just made a rod for my own back...but oh well, I'll work something out.)

Mia: Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it. I would have messaged my thanks, but you are an anonymous reviewer

Please read and review, as it means a lot to know what you guys think!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Do the Answers Lie Here?

Tseng watched the clock for the last five minutes of his shift, he wondered if they would find any answers when they visited the gravesite. He hoped they would, but in another, he wasn't sure that anything would come out of it. It was strange where you got ideas from, as they can pop up in the most unlikely of places. He let out a small laugh, before noticing that his shift was now over, and it was time to go and meet Elena.

Picking up his jacket, the Wutain walked out of the office, and locked the door, making sure that all the lights and his computer were off before so, and began the short walk to Elena's office. He wondered how she was feeling, whether she would be ok. He expected her to shed some tears, but even he had done in the secret confines of his apartment. No way was he going to be caught crying by his friends and colleagues. It was so out of character, and he was not going to destroy that strong reputation he had going.

When he reached his colleague's office, he wasn't surprised to see that she was already ready. There were so many things that he wanted to ask her, how was she feeling? How was she coping? Now was not the time, and he did not like to probe into other people's business.

"Would you like me to drive, Elena?" he asked her, and watched as she shook her head. They were taking her car, then.

"I'll give you a lift back here so that you can collect your car." Elena told him, and began to walk to the elevator.

The blonde didn't know how she was feeling right now. She had visited Reno's grave before, yet she always felt so confused whenever she went.

"Did you ask Rufus if he wanted to come?" she asked her boss, who gave a small nod.

"Yes, but he is busy. He said he would go down tomorrow." Tseng told her, and before they knew it they were out of the building and driving to the cemetery.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_I didn't mean to kill you...you know I didn't want to do it...but oh, you made me...you pushed me too far, Reno, you pushed me far too far...heh...heh..._

A long figure stood watching over the grave, sunglasses placed on his face, as usual. It had not taken him long to adjust to life on the road, which was a good thing, as he was wanted for murder...the murder of his lover. It had happened only a few months ago, but now he would be forever on the run. Why stop with one murder though, when he could commit many more? Oh, this would keep the Turks busy for a while, then he could pick off Tseng and Elena while he was at it! Oh, how this excited the man standing over the grave, it excited him greatly.

Movement further down the path stopped him in his thoughts, if anybody recognised him then he was done for, there were posters all over Midgar. He looked around for places to hide, but there were not many. His motorbike was not far away, and his helmet would hide his face. Deciding to make a run for it while he still could, the ex-Turk ran for his motorbike, slammed his helmet on his head, and sped off into the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tseng looked around as he heard an engine rumble, but figured it was just somebody in a hurry. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued his walk with Elena through the gloomy graveyard. He hated it there, it was so depressing, but he wouldn't admit that not only did he want to go to visit Reno...but also because he did not want Elena going on her own. He had grown to care about her a lot, and it seemed weird now that she did not have a crush on him.

_No, Tseng, you're in the middle of a fucking graveyard, you CANNOT ask Elena out here. What are you thinking, man?!_

Elena looked at Tseng, worry on her features. What the hell was he doing? She gave him a small poke, which snapped him back to reality.

"Are you ok, sir?" she asked, and relaxed when he gave her his usual stern nod.

"Yes, sorry Elena, I'm fine. I just spaced out for a minute. Anyway, off we go." he said as he continued to walk, trying to hide the slight blush on his face with the darkness.

Reno's grave was quite near the entrance, so they did not have far to walk. When Elena got there, she did not expect to see something glowing in the small mound of dirt.

"Sir...what's this?" she asked, as she bent down to get a closer look. It was red in colour, and looked to be a summon materia. Tseng bent down to join here, and pulled the shiny object out. Elena's suspicions were correct, it was summon materia.

"I wonder what one it is? Do you think we should take it?" he asked, wondering what it contained. Elena wasn't sure, but it felt right, so what harm would there be in taking it?

"Yes, I think we should. Shall I keep a hold of it?" she asked, and Tseng handed it over to the blonde, who put it in her pocket.

They stood there in silence now, both still not believing that the hyperactive muppet was gone. It was so quiet at Shinra now, and the fire alarms weren't going off every ten minutes because Reno had found something else to set on fire. For all his annoying qualities, they were what made Reno himself, and everyone loved him for it...except when it was their possessions he was setting on fire.

"I still can't believe it...how it all happened..." Elena said softly, and Tseng could tell that she was getting choked up. He had to agree with her, it was very different at Shinra now. Then a thought hit him like a brick in the face.

"I forgot, we have the Turk interviews tomorrow. Fantastic." he said, with a hint of sarcasm. The Wutain didn't want to find two new replacements, but it had to be done. The Turks could not continue as they were now, things were stretched and they needed more. Maybe more than two would be chosen, he did not know. Elena let out a sigh, it was going to be hard, but it had to be done. Everything would work out, but she did not want it to get in the way of her quest for revenge.

"I know we have to do it, but at the same time, I don't want to. We have coped this long with just the two of us, why can it not continue that way?" she asked, as the tears began to fall. She did not want to replace Reno, there was no replacement for Reno.

"I'm sorry, Elena, but there are many SOLDIERs being killed on the missions, and we cannot afford to lose so many. I don't want to do it either, but sometimes these things need to be done. It'll be fine." he told her, but he was having doubts. Looking back down at the grave, he knew that all they could do was wait until tomorrow.

_I don't think we'll find another like you..._

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! By the way, one of the new Turks will have a surprise job, but what it is, you will have to wait and see!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Would you believe it? After all this time I STILL do not own FFVII! I do however own Zaryn.

A/N: I cannot apologise enough for being away so long, but first my internet died. I wanted to write so badly…then when I finally got the net back, I got a writer's block ¬¬. Thank you everyone for sticking by me! It is so appreciated!

A new Turk is being added in here, but there will be more later. Does anybody want to be a Turk, because so far I only have one of my friends. If you do then leave a message in a review with what you want to be called. I will then message a form to you to fill in, as I want you to be the Turk YOU want to be, and not one that I just randomly create.

Please read and review!

--

Chapter 3: The New Arrival

Today was not going to be easy, the blonde new that. She wondered how Rufus was going to be, because he was being his normal emotionless self while on the job. Rufus puzzled Elena, but there was nothing that she could do because she didn't want to risk being on the wrong end of the president's shotgun. That would not be a good thing, and Tseng may possibly be left as the only Turk left in the whole of Shinra, and he would not be happy with that.

Elena looked up at the clock on the wall of her office, it was almost time to go to Rufus' office, where the interviews would be held, she only hoped that the process would be over as quickly as possible. The blonde had never been good at keeping her emotions in check when friends were involved. Tseng was a pro at it, and she envied him for it.

_Well, best get this over and done with…_

_--_

Emerald eyes scanned the building in front of her, she was excited yet nervous at the same time. Her waist length black hair was tied up so that it did not get in the way, as she knew that her maybe future employers would frown upon it, especially while out on missions.

Zaryn was feeling positive, but she had a feeling that she would not feel so positive when she got up to the office. The death of the redheaded Turk had been talked about for many months, and she had a feeling that the board was not going to be too kind on her.

_Stop being paranoid and go in, it will be fine…_

Slowly she walked into the building and noticed how clean it was, it almost reminded her of a hospital, but the smell of death was not around. Shinra HQ was brimming with life and the atmosphere was buzzing. She saw a Turk out of the corner of her eye, and as she began to walk further into the building, he stopped her. She turned around and took in his appearance, she had seen him around before but did not know who he was.

--



"Zaryn Izon?" he asked. This fixed her attention to his eyes, to show that she was listening.

"Yes, that's me. I am here for the Turk interview. I'm not late am I?" she asked, and watched as the man shook his head.

"Not at all, you are our last applicant. The president is not happy, everyone else has been refused so far. I am just here because you need to correct keycard to get to the president's office, so you would not get very far without me." The Wutain said, and scanned over her appearance. Zaryn had dressed in a smart black suit for the occasion, and it showed off her figure well. Her eyeliner and black eyeshadow brought out her emerald eyes, but she did not wear much more makeup than that.

Zaryn just nodded and watched as the man began to walk to the elevator, so she eagerly followed. The butterflies were finally making themselves known but she could not slip up now, she needed this job.

Rufus sighed and began to tap a pen on the desk. He looked over at Dark Nation, who looked just as bored as he was. Sighing, the blonde turned to his right and looked at Elena.

"One more to go, they have all lacked that certain something…" he said, and Elena just nodded, not sure what to say. She couldn't help but think that Rufus was looking for someone who was exactly like Reno, but the bottom line was, that wasn't going to happen. She turned to the door as it opened and saw a woman walk in with even longer hair than Reno had. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Rufus' cold voice.

"What is your name?" he asked the young woman who walked in. Tseng pushed her shoulder and she immediately sat in the seat, the butterflies flying around like they had hit the energy drinks.

"Zaryn Izon." She said, pleased that she had not stammered. She watched as the president ruffled the papers around on the desk.

"You're 24, correct?"

"Yes, sir." She answered politely, keeping her attention on the young man at the desk at all times. She was not going to appear rude, and she was going to give him her full attention.

"Why do you want the job?" Rufus asked, fixing his cold glare on the woman sitting the other side of his desk.

"I have always wanted to be a Turk and I feel that I have a lot to offer to the team. I commit 110 to any work that I am given, and I am willing to take on any task that I am asked to. I am prepared to serve you and the company for as long as I am needed." She said, and hoped that it was an acceptable answer.



"What are you like as a person?"

"I like to think of myself as a fun-loving individual and I love a good laugh—" she noticed the blonde next to the president look up, a different expression on her face to the one that she had earlier. Zaryn thought it best to keep focused on the question.

"—however, when it comes to work I get that done before I go off and have fun. I do not care much for paperwork, but understand that it needs to be done and am willing to fulfil my tasks to the best of my ability." She explained, and watched the president ruffle some more papers. She hoped it wasn't just her, but the atmosphere seemed to have lightened somewhat, and the butterflies were starting to lose their sugar rush.

"Lastly, what are your skills?"

"Well, my primary skills are infiltration and decryption, and my secondary skills are long range weaponry and I can also fight hand to hand." Zaryn told him, and the president nodded.

"Please go and wait with my receptionist, I need to speak with Tseng and Elena." Rufus instructed, and Zaryn stood, bowing respectively, and then left the room.

--

Tseng was not quite sure what to say, and even the president seemed to be speechless, which was a rarity. The bottom line was that they had to decide whether to hire Zaryn or not. Everyone else had been refused because their skills weren't up to scratch, and seemed like they would be difficult to work with. The Turks had to be able to get along, at least be civil, as out in the field they had to watch each other's backs. Eventually, Rufus broke the silence.

"Do you think we should hire her?"

Elena let out a soft sigh and nodded, she seemed the most likely candidate…hell, she was the only one left. Rufus nodded as Tseng nodded as well. With a sigh, the blonde president pushed a button on the intercom.

"Send her in." he commanded, then leaned back in the chair and waited. He was interested in this girl, and he had a good first assignment for her.

--

Zaryn had been a bundle of nerves ever since she had been asked to leave the office. The young woman desperately needed this job, she was owing her landlord money for overdue rent, but thankfully the elderly woman was understanding and was not going to throw Zaryn out onto the street. Jobs were scarce in Midgar, and Zaryn knew that you had to be special to work for Shinra, especially if you wanted to be a Turk. The butterflies were back and the receptionist's voice made her jump.

"You can go back in now." She said, and all Zaryn did was nod.

--



Rufus had already discussed the assignment that the new rookie was going to carry out, and now all he had to do was tell her.

"Zaryn, take a seat. We have decided to hire you, as your skills may prove useful, and in fact we already have your first assignment lined up." The president told her, and the woman looked up in shock.

"Yes sir, I'm ready for it."

Rufus just nodded and handed her a bit of paper.

"That is your assignment." He told her and watched as she began to unfold the paper given to her.

--

A/N: Thanks for reading and please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, but I do own Zaryn and Dale

A/N: Another new Turk being introduced, but do bear with me, but Zaryn and her assignment will feature in this. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 4: Friends to be made and Enemies to be Made

As much as Rufus was loathe to admit it, more recruits were still needed. The blonde was thinking about this as he watched Zaryn read about her assignment. The instructions were simple, she had to take that material down to the lab to be observed. If she could survive going near Hojo then she could survive anything. As valuable as Hojo was, even Rufus was slightly afraid of him, and probably always would be.

_Maybe he will eventually retire…_ Rufus thought hopefully but kept his eye on Zaryn, wondering what her reaction would be. He was pleased to see that she looked up and nodded.

"I can see that you are happy with the mission I have assigned to you, but if you are not then tough luck. Dismissed." He said coldly and watched as she nodded and left the room. Rufus faced the two remaining Turks and said the same thing, and began to think about the next group that needed interviewing…though the group was only one individual…

_Please let them be decent…_

_--_

Zaryn let out a sign and made her way to the elevator, she did not know about this Hojo individual, so quite plainly had no idea what she was going to be faced with. Along the way, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned and came face to face with the blonde Turk from the office.

"Hey there, my name's Elena. Welcome to the Turks." She said with a friendly smile, and held out hand. Zaryn took it and shook it, giving her a warm smile.

"Thanks, pleased to meet you Elena. Say, why is there a warning about Hojo in this assignment? Who is he?" she asked, and watched as a worried expression made its way onto Elena's face.

"Well, he's quite a creepy dude. You will see when you meet him. Nobody likes going near him much, and he has the social skills of a melon. All I can advise is that you avoid him at all costs. Anyway, I'll let you get on. Feel free to drop by my office if you need anything." She said, and walked back down the corridor, leaving Zaryn with her thoughts.

--

A lone figure made his way into the Shinra building, it had been many years since he had even been close to the building, and his first time going inside it. Being a petty thief in the slums, he saw no reason to go to above the plate, let alone go to the Shinra building itself.

Walking up to the desk, the strange individual cleared his throat to get the attention of the receptionist typing hastily on the computer.

"Could you please tell me where I need to go for the Turk interviews, ma'am?" he asked politely, and was surprised that she looked so taken aback. Obviously she wasn't used to someone being so civil towards her. After a few moments, she found the ability to speak.

"I need to call one of Turks down to escort you, as a keycard is required to get into the offices. Security reasons, sir." She explained, and he nodded, and she immediately pressed a button on the intercom. Soon a female voice could be heard.

"Elena."

"Ma'am, there is a man at the front desk wishing to be interviewed for the position of Turk. Please could you come and collect him?"

"I'll be right there." Were the final words that were heard before the intercom went dead.

"Thank you, ma'am." Was all the suave man said before taking a seat in the lobby.

--

Elena made her way down to the lobby, a little annoyed at being called away as she still had work to do but there was nothing she could do about it. Another wannabe, huh? Those were her thoughts until she got down to the lobby. Everyone else she recognised, and as the man was not in a Shinra uniform she could spot him instantly. Wasting no time, the blonde walked up to him, immediately taking in his appearance. He as blonde, like she was, but had green eyes. He was dressed in a smart suit, and her immediate impression of him was 'what a Tseng wannabe'.

"Are you the man wanting a Turk interview?" she asked, deadpan expression on her face and it was clear that she wanted to get things done quickly.

"My, we are forward, aren't we? I trust that you are my escort?" the man said in a clear cut accent. Elena was immediately irritated, who did this stranger think he was? If he wasn't applying to the Turks then she would have attempted to kill him on the spot. She did not want this guy to get into the team, she liked Zaryn, she seemed a good person to be around, but this guy was just so…urgh, it made Elena's skin crawl.

"I am only here because you need keycards to get to the upper levels of the company, so don't go thinking you are some kind of royalty. Now follow." She said harshly, she did not like this man's attitude at all.

"Gladly, Miss--?" he said as he stood up and prepared to follow.

"You won't know my identity until you make it into the Turks." She snapped and took off at a swift pace. The man could only follow, wondering why she was being so…tetchy. Taking a deep breath, he ran and caught up to her so that he was by her side.

"Er…excuse me if I am being too personal…but are you PMSing?"

You could almost hear the last thread of sanity in Elena's brain snapped, how dare he just ask her something like that! She was finding it hard to control herself, if she assaulted him it could cause complications.

"JUST SHUT UP AND FOLLOW, YOU POMPOUS ASS!"

--

It seemed like an age for Rufus, what was taking them so long? Just as he was about to call reception, there was a knock on the door and Elena walked in with the man. Rufus raised an eyebrow and kept his eye on the stranger, and then he turned to look at a piece of paper in his hand.

"Dale Prynoski?"

"Yes, that is me, sir. I am here to be interviewed for the position of Turk." Dale said very politely, and the blonde woman next to him could feel her skin crawling, this man was awful. Even Rufus was slightly taken aback.

"Very well, take a seat. Age."

"22, sir."

"Right…what are your special skills?" The president asked, and Dale cleared his throat politely.

"My primary skills are knowledge of the human anatomy, which helps me in battle. I am also an expert in stealth and infiltration. I actually have a specially made suit, and I—" Dale had to stop as he was interrupted by the president.

"What does this suit of your's do?"

"Well, good sir, with the help of materia, which I have to concede, I am not very skilled at using, so this is the only piece I use, I can change the suit to match my surroundings and temperature. It is, basically, an all weather, all purpose suit." Dale held back a cocky smirk as Rufus nodded approvingly, it seemed that he liked the idea.

"That will come in handy in the field, any other skills I should know about?"

"I am good with a blade when I need to be, and I also have some experience with forensics. I am hoping that the forensics will be of good use to you as well as my stealth kills."

Rufus nodded and placed the application on the table.

"You're hired. Go down the hall and get your suit fitted, then return here. Forensics may be able to find some use for you at the moment.

"As you wish, sir." Dale said, and with a polite bow, left the room. Elena thought she was going to be sick. Now Rude…he had been professional and polite…but blimey, this guy was on a whole new level!

--

Tseng was making his way to the cafeteria to get some coffee, he felt he deserved a small break from the mass amount of paperwork he had to do. There was a funny side to this though, Reno had caused so much destruction while he was alive that Tseng was STILL doing the paperwork.

However, the Turk boss did not know that there was a new recruit, and was surprised when he was stopped in the corridor.

"Am I right in assuming that you are now my boss, as well as the president?" came the voice, and when he turned her was faced with two green eyes.

"Yes, I am Tseng, leader of the Turks. You are…?"

"Oh, forgive me sir. I am Prynoski, Dale Prynoski. I am the new Turk, in fact, I am on my way to get the suit. I look forward to working with you, sir, but I must be going." Before Tseng knew it, the man was long gone, and he was left looking stunned.

"What a strange one…"

--

Zaryn had just arrived at the lab and found it strangely empty. She made her way further into the room, and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw a man with long greasy hair and glasses walk out of a side door.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing down here?!" he screamed at her, but then noticed the uniform.

"Sorry to disturb you…sir, I am Zaryn, the new Turk." She said, and watched as the strange man looked at her down his nose.

"Right…you will address me as Hojo. Now what are you doing in my labs?!" he screamed again, and the new Turk could immediately see why she was warned about him.

"This summon material was found on the grave of the recently deceased Turk, Reno. I was asked by President Rufus to bring this down here so that it could be examined by forensics." She said, amazed that she could keep her voice so level.

"Right…Prynoski, GET OUT HERE!" Hojo screamed, and Zaryn was left wondering what kind of man would step out.

--

A/N: Phew, one of my longer chapters. I hope you enjoyed it and please R+R! Thanks for reading!


End file.
